Honest Trailer - Deep Blue Sea
Deep Blue Sea is the 257th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,''' Dan Murrell '''and Lon Harris. ' '''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies 1999 action film Deep Blue Sea. It was published on August 7, 2018 to coincide with the theatrical release of the shark-themed action movie The Meg. It is 5 minutes 12 seconds long. It has been viewed over 1.3 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Deep Blue Sea on YouTube "Just enough shark schlock to prove that the only thing harder than making a good shark movie is making a good '''bad' shark movie." ~ Honest Trailers - Deep Blue Sea'' Script Jaws made 'em scary, The Meg made 'em big, and 'Nado made 'em blow, but in 1999, the same shark movie we get every five years came with a twist: these sharks are smart, and this movie is dumb (Preacher: You gotta nasty looking tongue, you know that?). Deep Blue Sea Suit up for the ultimate B-movie (Jerry Seinfeld Bee: This isn't a good fella, this is a bad fella). Okay, second ultimate B-movie. And journey under the sea to a lab built for one purpose: to trap its employees underwater. (Tom Scoggins: The elevator that seals off automatically to keep the shaft from filling. There's no way up. Tom Scoggins: Exits are flooded. The whole place is sinking), and also to cure Alzheimer's by sucking out the brains of unconscious super sharks (Dr Susan MCCallister: As a side effect the shots got smarter.) Okay, sure, whatever. In this poor man's ripoff of Jurassic Park ('Deep Blue Sea: Welcome to Aquatica. John Hammond: Welcome to Jurassic Park.) complete with approaching tropical storm, running on a skeleton crew on their most important weekend, Sam Jackson, hiding in a kitchen scene, and guy who gets eaten for resetting the power. But instead of the iconic John Williams score, LL Cool J gets to rap about how his hat is like a shark's fin (LL Cool J music video: Deepest bluest. My hat is like a shark's fin). It isn't though. Go down under with the shadiest group of sharks snacks since boys night on the Orca (Drunken sailors sinking in '''''Jaws). Whether it's the mysterious badass with a past (Carter Blake: I don't make waves. I meet the terms of my parole); the former preacher with a past (Preacher: I have loved the pulpit and I have loved the bottle), the head scientist with a past (Dr Susan McCallister: We violated the Harvard Compact), or the CEO with the past (Russell Franklin: Seven of us survived the slide, and only five made it out) but in his case, that past never involved asking what he spent billions and billions of dollars on (Russell Franklin: So, what exactly does a shark wrangler do? Russell Franklin: '''Treating me like a tourist. '''Russell Franklin: Wow. Russell Franklin: 'Just what the hell did you do those sharks? '''Russell Franklin: '''Somebody please tell me what that is.) Well that's a fair question actually. It's Stellan Skarsgård attached to a gurney about to turn your lab window into Skarsgård shark shards. Wow, try saying that five times fast. Skarsgård shark shards. Skarsgård shark shards. Shar gar- shar-cards. Eh, forget it. Strap in for the only Christian shark movie you need to see, or even knew existed. Where God's vengeful creatures attacked teenagers for premarital sex and drinking, punish evil scientists for defying the natural order ('Russell Franklin: '''What in God's creation? '''Jim Whitlock: Oh not his powers.), and one of the only two to make it out alive is named Preacher. (Preacher: Nice) Maybe I'm just reading into things, but help me out here - wouldn't you rather watch Deep Blue Sea at Sunday School than sing Father Abraham a thousand times? (Man: Can I get an amen?) So get ready to stare ominously out a porthole, react to tremors like the original cast of Star Trek, and get absolutely drenched over and over and over again, for a film with just enough shark schlock to prove that the only thing harder than making a good shark movie is making a good bad shark movie. Never thought I'd say this but Sharknado kinda had the right idea. (Man cuts a flying shark in half with a chainsaw. Crowd cheers. Woman: You're brilliant!). Starring: Jane as Carter Blake The Punishark; Jackson as Russell Franklin I've Had it With These Monkey Fighting Sharks in this Monday to Friday Lab; Two Survivors Sitting on the Dock with Cool J; Bird (Squawks) Polly Wanna Rapper; Rapaport as Tom Scoggins Michael Rapaport as himself (Tom Scoggins: Who you gonna trust? You trust me.); Susan McCallister She Smarts Sea Sharks on the Seafloor; Water Effect Ocean Water, I guess, Is What They Were Going For?; and All These (clears throat) "Homages" to Jaws (Montage of 20 similar shots). for Deep Blue Sea - The Shark Tank Redemption. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] The Shark Tank Redemption You know I'm usually against needless sequels, but if this is a prequel to a Street Sharks movie, I am so on board. And so is Vin Diesel. Vin Diesel in an old toy promotion clip: HIT IT SHARK! GRRR! Trivia * This video features the running Alan raptor gag. The raptor can be seen at 3:39 falling from the sky during an extremely inclement weather event. * Screen Junkies have also produced an Honest Trailer for shark-themed movies Jaws, The Meg, and Aquaman. * Screen Junkies have also produced several Honest Trailers for many 1990s movies including Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Mortal Kombat, Super Mario Bros., Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie, Space Jam, Batman Forever, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze, Fight Club, The Matrix, The Lion King, Toy Story, Forrest Gump, Jurassic Park and others. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full episode of Honest Trailers Commentaries - Deep Blue Sea on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailer - Deep Blue Sea has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. ScreenGeek called the Honest Trailer "hilariously accurate." ScreenGeek said that while Deep Blue Sea "is an entertaining and enjoyable watch as long as you don’t go into it expecting too much" viewers might be better off just watching the Honest Trailer as it is "also entertaining and will take up a lot less of your time." Slash Film remarked that they hadn't noticed the similarities to Jurassic Park until Screen Junkies pointed them out in this video. In the same article, Slash Film wrote "the Honest Trailer doesn’t spend nearly as much time as it should mocking the rap track “Deepest Bluest (Shark’s Fin)” performed by LL Cool J for the film’s soundtrack." Geek Tyrant said that the movie is "terrible," and so it's "fun to watch this latest Honest Trailer tear into it!" Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Max Dionne, Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert & Joe Starr Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell and Lon Harris. Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * '‘Deep Blue Sea’ Gets A Hilariously Accurate Honest Trailer '- ScreenGeek article * 'The Honest Trailer for Deep Blue Sea Will Bite You Clean in Half '- Slate article * ''Deep Blue Sea’ Honest Trailer: The Sharks Are Smart, But the Movie is Dumb '- Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailer For The Shark Thriller DEEP BLUE SEA - The Sharks are Smart But The Movie is Dumb '- Geek Tyrant article * 'An Honest Trailer for 'Deep Blue Sea' '- Tastefully Offensive article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:1990s Category:Action Category:Alan raptor Category:Shark movies Category:Season 11 Category:Warner Bros.